I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by AccountKiller254654354351
Summary: Its Sahira's birthday, what can Greg possibly have planned? Songfic for Cant Fight This Feeling Anymore :  i dont own holby :/


**A/N: it's my birthday tomorrow (the 20****th**** of feb), so I thought I would make up a funny little one shot :) I'm in a bit of a poetic mood...**

**Shout out, as always to Rhirhi73, who has unfortunately been ill! I wish her all the best in recovery and hope my little tale speeds up the process :P**

Cold wind sped fluidly around the park, its cold fingers twisting around unsuspecting victims of a harsh winter day. Cerise and dark fuchsia blazed in the corner of the sky, lingering with the last of the dying sun that was slowly sinking from the world. On the other side violet and indigo twisted around each other in an imitation of dance, accompanying the impatient moon to the centre of the sky. Frost blanketed the ground, and the last light of the day was caught by its glittering surface, making the natural sparkle light up like the sun. Greg's breath was momentarily stolen by the magnificence that surrounded him as he hurriedly laid the finishing touches on his surprise, all the while smiling at the thought of her delight when she saw what he had planned.

Sahira rested in a light slumber, happy dreams flitting whimsically across her contented mind as her exhausted body repaired itself. After the compulsory chorus of happy birthday that made her cheeks flame red, everyone had thankfully left her to her own company, rather than harass her with gifts and cards that she didn't want. Finally, she found herself sinking into a deep and dreamless sleep, until the door was thrown playfully open and she was started awake by yet another round of happy birthday... in a smooth Irish accent that brought a smile to her lips.

Sweeping her easily into his well muscled arms, her giggles made his heart swell.

"What have you got planned?" she demanded humorously as she wrapped her arms around his neck to stop herself flopping backwards

"You'll see soon" he replied cryptically, suddenly taken aback by their closeness. Dark, knowing brown met Icy smooth blue and a thousand unspoken words were suspended in the heavy air for a fraction of a second before he rushed easily through the door to the on call room. Pursued by Jac's voice threatening them with what would happen if they weren't at the end of their shifts, both chuckled lightly, even though many pairs of eyes were staring after them.

All the way in the car Sahira demanded to know what was happening, where they were going, what he was playing at and he batted the questions away lightly, reassuring her that everything would be fine. When they finally arrived, Sahira found she was speechless at the fairytale scene laid before her.

A park bench was draped in fairy lights, illuminating the immediate area, but leaving everything else hidden in the night that had suddenly surrounded them. As she moved closer, and the cosy bubble that surrounded the bench enveloped her and she finally saw what her birthday present was. A small wrapped parcel lay at a neat angle, scattered with azure forget-me-nots. But her gaze seemed to pass over it, enraptured by the picnic basket sitting in the centre of the wood, adorned with yet more forget-me-nots; another thing he'd listened to that she didn't think he had. It was open, revealing the comforting tartan interior and all her favourite foods, most of which she had no idea how he had gotten hold of at this time of year. Somehow he had sneaked foreword and was now pulling Sahira out of her shocked silence with a flute of light amber champagne, a strawberry trapped inside a layer of bubbles sat elegantly at the base of the glass and she took it gratefully. Stealing a sip before she was lead to her place, Greg placed his hand on the small of her back, sending shivers through her body.

More laughter ensued at the opening of her birthday present, a matching hat scarf and glove set to ward off the deep chill of night time and they fell on the food as if neither had eaten for a week.

"How do you know I love cranberries?" Sahira asked inquisitively, popping another succulent berry in her mouth

"Well, you said you loved summer, and I tried to make this as summery as possible. And believe me, that's not easy in the middle of November." He teased gently

Gentle tinkering music filled the space and she found herself dancing leisurely with him

_**I can't fight this feeling anymore, yet I'm still afraid to let it show**_

_**What started out as friendship has grown stronger, I only wish I had the strength to let it show**_

Sahira smiled against his chest as the lyrics that explained her life flowed over her. How could she live without him? What was her life without him?

Guitars kicked in and the tell tale lyrics danced along with them

_**I can't fight this feeling anymore; I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_

_**And if I have to crawl up on the floor, come crashing through the door**_

_**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore...**_

Finally their lips met and the whole world seemed to fall into place, at last make sense to the both of them.

Neither one believed in soul mates, what a ridiculous notion that there was only one person out there for you? But Sahira defiantly believed in two souls being in sync, the mirror image of the other, balancing the other perfectly. There was no doubt, she loved Rafi, she always had; why else would she have married him. But with Greg it was so different, like she had been waiting her whole life to feel like this, and it wasn't fair on Rafi for her to carry on pulling the happy families facade around them like an unwanted blanket.

"I Love You" she whispered gently, testing the feel of the words on her tounge, she didn't know he could hear her.

"I Love You Too" he replied, still holding her tightly. The world seemed to take on a new, brighter quality that both noticed.

_**And even as I wander, I'm keeping you **__**in**__** sight. You're a candle in the wind, on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.**_


End file.
